The Baby Dilemma
by Joybug
Summary: This is a sequel to Not So Cute. Devi is pregnant.Torian and Abel are asked to protect him. MPreg. MxM yaoi, language.
1. Trouble in paradise

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I also don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo. I really wish I did own them though:)

This is a sequel to Not So Cute. You might not know exactly what's up if you don't read Not So Cute first, but you won't be completely lost. This story can stand on its own, but then you'd wonder where all these people came from and how this story strayed so far from Trinity Blood.

This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes.

Whew! That was a mouthful.

Okay, here goes. :)

The baby dilemma.

Chapter 1

Torian woke to a hard knock at the door. He rolled over, nudging Abel awake before slipping out of the sheets.

Reaching for his robes, he drew them up his body, slipping them up over his shoulders. He slapped his messy platinum blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Abel quickly pulled his pants up and zipped them before reaching for his shirt. There didn't seem much use in putting on his outer robes, so he left it at that.

"What the hell are you waking us up at four a.m. for?" Torian yelled, whipping the door open.

He paused at the huge angel that stood in the doorway with long black hair hanging loose to his hips and blood red bangs framing his face. He was a daunting six foot three compared to Torian's five foot six. Deep red eyes stared at Torian for a moment before brightening.

"Devi's pregnant!" He announced, a grin splitting over his usually dark and frightening face.

"He's what!" Abel stared, completely caught off guard by the news.

"What are we going to do?" Torian asked, eyes wide.

"I'm going to have to keep vigilant watch over the building. Word will catch soon that Lord Revlis is with child. Once that happens demons and angels will flock this way to try to tear the child from his body. They think its an abomination for us to breed. Since I can't always be by his side, I'll need you two to take care of him," Sevriel bowed deeply to them, eyes pleading.

"The biggest problem is keeping him indoors. Devi isn't one to sit idle while the shit hits the fan," Torian scratched his scalp, trying to think of alternate means.

"The real problem is that once his is far enough along he will not be able to use his power. He won't be able to get out of bed either once the child is big enough," Sevriel could feel his heart sinking to his knees, without help he could not protect Devi.

"I've been around pregnant women before, maybe I might be able to help," Abel offered.

"Make sure you take off all crosses before helping, when he is vulnerable crosses can make him very ill," Torian grinned, reaching back and taking Abel's hand in his own.

He had been there when Silver gave birth to Devi. Not even Devi could be worse than the raging human woman who seemed an endless pit of PMS and cravings. 


	2. Greeting the Beast

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo. I really wish I did own them though, )  
I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.

This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 2

Sevriel winced at the sound of things smashing in the other room.

"I will return when he settles down," Sevriel quickly ran toward the stairs.

"Um, are you sure we should go in there right now?" Abel asked. It sounded like Devi was throwing dresser full of glass around.

"He's just mad because he's knocked up. If Sevriel hadn't run I bet Devi would've eventually come out to attack him," Torian knocked on the door.

"Did that coward send you here?" Devi screeched from the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a..."

"Yes he did," Torian interrupted Abel. There was a moment of dead silence before the door swung open.

"I told that stupid idiot to watch his energy levels while we play so that this wouldn't happen, but oh no, he just had to want a damned child! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna..."

"If it makes any difference he was very concerned about your safety," Abel interrupted. He smiled warmly at the little demon.

"Anyone ever tell you you're mighty pretty when you smile?" Devi asked, calmed by the gentleness in Abel's eyes.

"I think Torian might've mentioned it once or twice," Abel wrapped an arm around Torian's small waist.

"Ever think of trying to make little Krusniks?" Devi asked, finally reaching for a robe to cover his naked body.

"What about little Drakatras?" Abel asked, knowing the answer already.

"No thanks, I like to keep my spirit in my body instead of someone else's mouth," Devi snorted.

"So how could you tell you were pregnant already?" Abel asked, beginning to pick up the blankets that were strewn all over the room.

"When a demon gets pregnant he spits up a mouthful of blood. Not exactly a pleasant experience. Stupid bastard feathers was so excited!" Devi crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Well, I do know one more person who can help protect you, Devi. We just have to go and find her."

"A her? What do I want a her for? Boobs aren't my thing you know. Good old fashioned man-bits for me!" Devi giggled.

"Well then I guess it's a good idea he said someone to protect you, not someone to sleep with you," Torian snickered.

"Why oh why can't it be both, right Abel?" Devi skimmed his fingers down Abel's arm.

"Go molest your own mate!" Torian caught Devi's hands before they could do a more deep exploration of Abel's assets.

Author's notes: okie dokie then. So Devi's a big pervert and Abel and Torian are stuck with him amidst the oncoming chaos. 


	3. The Demon Way

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo. I really wish I did own them though, )  
I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

To Cain Hargreaves' Wife: yes, don't worry, Devi is a boy, just a very pregnant and sometimes very feminine boy. LOL :)

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 3

"Are you sure it was alright to leave him with only Yuki watching over him?" Abel asked, running alongside Torian. "He hasn't lost his powers yet, he'll be fine. Besides, I needed to get away from him for a bit," Torian smirked. While Abel had acted as a calming mediator between Torian and Devi, Torian had acted as a shield for Abel from Devi's wandering hands.

Torian was relieved when they reached the building they had been running to.

Ever since they had torn apart the lab that had tried to steal the Forger to make weapons of mass destruction they had their own people take care of the survivors.

"So how did Devi get pregnant? Isn't he male? Can you get pregnant?" Abel asked. He and Torian showed their ID to the guards at the doors.

"No, thank the gods. And Devi is what the demons call a Seed Carrier. A male demon that can give birth. Normally these carriers are taken as children and paraded before the men. The men fight for them and then dictate what sort of personality they want the child to have. The children are separated from everything they know and are beaten into whatever mold their mate wants. Then, when they're fertile they are bred until they die."

"That's horrible. How can someone do that to another living creature? And Devi, who was his mate?" Abel nodded to a nurse.

"The Revlis clan has always been beautiful, so he wasn't recognized as a Carrier right away. He was allowed to grow into his powers. By the time the demons figured out what he was he was too powerful for them to do anything about it. They could never get close enough to put a subjugation ring on him to take his powers away so they had no way of controlling him," Torian knocked on the oak door.

"Its Torian and Abel," Torian shouted through the door.

"We've come to see Seth," Abel added.

"So the problem is that while he's pregnant he is weakened enough that they might be able to beat him down, is that right?" Abel whispered, not wanting his little sister to hear.

"Yes, the demons already hate that he's mated to an angel, so they've been prepared to come after him for hundreds if not thousands of years," Torian hushed up when the door opened, revealing a grinning little girl with short black hair. 


	4. The team's addition

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo. I really wish I did own them though, )

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 4

"Hello Uncle Abel," Seth greeted him cheerfully. Seth had taken to calling him uncle to avoid confusion with his younger self.

"You look lovely today, Seth," Abel grinned at her. It didn't matter how different everything else in this world was, Seth would always be a beacon to him.

"Thank you," she latched onto his hand, ready to go wherever he had come to take her.

"A friend of ours is pregnant. We thought you might want to help out," Torian said, grinning at the little girl.

"Really?" Seth squeaked with excitement, her eyes lighting up.

"We couldn't think of anyone better to help out. You bring a smile wherever you go," Abel led Seth toward the doors. Things would be much easier with Seth around. She had a woman's touch even at such a young age, and she wouldn't put up with any of Devi's crap either.

"How long until the baby's born?" Seth asked, skipping alongside Abel as they walked out of the building.

"Demon pregnancies are always different, sometimes it takes days, sometimes months. There's really no telling how long it will take."

"Uncle, something smells weird. It smells like bloody feathers," Seth frowned. Seth frowned. She had never smelled anything like it before.

"Do you think the Seraphim are already alerted?" Torian asked, eyes wide.

"We'd better run!" Abel scooped Seth up into his arms as they charged toward Devi's haven.

Torian gasped as they reached the doors. Circling the skies above the apartments were seven Seraphim, all shrieking as they glided.

"I'll take care of them, you get Seth over to Devi. She can help protect him," Abel shouted before letting his wings loose. His eyes glowed bright red as he launched up into the skies.

It was times like this that Abel wished he still had his huge scythe to fight with. Because of changes that Torian had made to the past Abel had been left fighting by hand.

Abel slammed into the nearest Seraphim, knocking it out of formation. He still couldn't bring himself to kill, but he could injure them enough to send them running.

He ripped his claws into the angel's abdomen. One down! Abel spun quickly enough to avoid an attack from behind.

He slashed the angel's throat. A wound like that would heal if the angel turned tail.

Abel watched the five remaining Seraphim shriek and roar as they made a new formation.

Abel's wings sparked for a moment before electric charges flew off them, striking the remaining angels.

He flew down, slipping in through the balcony doors.

Devi and Seth were chatting amiably as Torian searched the room for invaders.

Abel's shoulders slumped with relief. They were safe again for the time being. 


	5. Worse than we thought

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does.  
I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo. I really wish I did own them though, )

I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 5

"How did the angels find out about you already?" Torian demanded, storming toward the bed.

"How rude, can't you see we girls are talking," Devi smirked, sharing a giggle with Seth.

"Be serious," Torian walked to the window, looking out at the sky to make sure that reinforcements weren't on their way.

"My sweet love Sevriel probably let it slip to one of his friends and some idiot probably overheard it, how should I know?" Devi asked, sticking his tongue out at Torian,

"And why didn't you just use that power of yours to blast the bastards out of the sky?" Torian asked.

"Perhaps the timing wasn't right," Abel offered. He lay his hands on Torian's shoulders, trying to calm the Drakatra.

"Because of this," Devi held up his hand. The flames on his fingers that usually stretched four inches long were barely flickering above his fingertips.

"Already? How far along does that make you?" Torian asked, his eyes training on the blanket where a very visible bulge had started.

"Very far along, I'm afraid. The good news is that once the baby is born I will have my powers back, the bad news is that I'm of no use to you right now."

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe," Abel assured.

"We sure will! So what are you going to name it?" Seth asked, climbing up on the bed beside Devi.

"I'm not sure. It all depends on if its an angel or a demon, or a boy or a girl. I don't know," Devi smiled as Seth took his hand. The little girl's smile was contagious.

"Well when it's born let me help! I'm so good at this stuff! Can I babysit?"

"And this is your sister, Abel? I adore her," Devi patted Seth on the head.

Devi hunched forward suddenly, a sharp pain lancing through his stomach. He retched hard, a long stream of blood slipped from his lips.

"Are you alright?" Abel was at his side immediately, wiping the unruly hair out of Devi's eyes.

"Did Torian tell you? My body is too small to properly house a child. It's tearing me apart from the inside. When the time comes I'll need you two to rip me open to get the child out," Devi gasped as another pain raced through his body.

"Are you serious!" Abel cried with horror. He had never heard of anything like it.

"He's serious," Torian clasped Abel's hand. 


	6. Tub Troubles

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and possible MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 6

Torian frowned as he let the water fill up in the tub. Devi had asked Abel and Torian to help him bathe.

Devi's belly had grown gravid in such a short amount of time, so Torian didn't doubt his need for help, but he knew Devi better than to think the little demon would make it easy.

"Do you think he'll behave if Seth helps too?" Abel asked. He didn't want his little sister scarred for life.

"He'd behave a bit better, but to think he'll really behave is asking for a miracle," Torian shook his head.

Abel went back into Devi's bedroom. Wrapping both arms around the short demon he helped him up from the bed.

"Oooh, Abel, this is a first for us," Devi purred, his hands immediately groping over every inch of flesh within reach.

"Devi! You can't do that!" Abel squeaked, nearly dropping the giggling demon. He hung his head in defeat as Seth started laughing.

"I'll go cook some food for when you're done," Seth cheerfully skipped off.

"Thank you, sweetie," Devi called out to her retreating form.

"Hey pervert! What did I tell you about touching what's mine?" Torian shouted.

"He touched me first," Devi pouted up at him.

"He helped you up, that doesn't constitute you groping him!"

"Can you write the rules down on paper please?" Devi asked, putting on a face like a sweet little boy.

"I don't need to write it down, the one rule is simple, don't grope my mate!"

"Now, Torian, I don't think all this shouting is necessary," Abel tried to step in, not wanting the two to fight while Devi was still VERY pregnant.

"In the tub, midget!" Torian pointed to the bathroom.

"I'm almost as tall as you! I'm not a..."

"Tub! Now!"

"Brute," Devi pouted as he walked toward the bathtub. He dropped his robes, grinning as he made to bend down to check the temperature.

"Don't be an ass, just get in! There's no cold water in it, just how you like."

"What ass?" Devi asked, pointing his little rear at Torian.

Abel caught Torian before the Drakatra could kick Devi into the tub.

"Devi, would you please get into the tub now?" Abel asked in his calmest voice.

"Okay," Devi climbed into the water, purring as the heat rushed over his skin.

Torian reached into the bowl beside the tub filled with water slightly cooler than Devi's hot water. He squeezed out the soapy cloth before going to work scrubbing at Devi's arms first while Abel started on Devi's hair.

Torian rolled his eyes as Devi started to make orgasmic sounds.

"Quit the porno moans or we'll stop cleaning you," Torian warned. He was only answered with a giggle.

"Lower, lower," Devi said as Torian started to wash his chest.

"You're an idiot, you know that? What does Sevriel do when you start acting like this?" Torian paused, knowing he had asked a wrong question.

"Well, first he starts out with a good hard spanken, and then moves on to a good hard..."

"Oh dear!" Abel squeaked, blushing as bright as Torian.

"No more details!" Torian grabbed one of Devi's legs, cleaning between his little toes first, careful to avoid the talons on the ends.

Torian handed Devi the soap.

"You can wash your own private parts."

"Tease," Devi grinned, his little fangs poking over his lips.

Devi's huge batwings suddenly split from his shoulder blades, shooting around him in the tub. His wings created a tidal wave, soaking his two friends.

"Oopsie," Devi snickered.

Abel quickly caught Torian around the middle to keep him from attacking the demon.

"Will you be okay to do the rest yourself?" Abel asked, struggling to hold his angry lover.

"Yup," Devi giggled as the two left. 


	7. Naughty or nice?

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg This chapter contains Devi sex, which can get a bit rough, so be forewarned.

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 7

"What do demons eat?" Seth asked, looking over her chicken soup.

"Sex and death, but human food can help for a bit," Torian rubbed his stomach where Abel elbowed.

"Devi loves human food more than most humans do, so he'll be very happy," and it was true, he had never heard anyone freak out over food the way he had seen Devi.

"So, how is my mate behaving?" Sevriel asked, slipping in through the window. He tried to wipe the blood from his cheeks and only managed to smear it further.

"He's been good," Abel said.

"He's been an ass," Torian corrected.

"Shall I punish him then?"

"Please do," Devi purred from the doorway, grinning wantonly at his lover. His eyes immediately trained on the blood smearing Sevriel's body and purred.

"We'd probably better get out of here, Abel, Seth. Devi's a dirty little boy," Torian hefted Seth up into his arms, smiling at her giggle.

"Can we leave the soup for Devi?" Seth asked with a smile.

"Okay," Torian's stomach growled in protest.

"Don't worry, I can make more!"

Devi grinned as Sevriel tackled him down onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head with one large hand.

Sevriel's eyes were severe as they stared at Devi, sparked from the lust of his battles. Anyone who wasn't a demon wouldn't trifle with a Seraphim after a battle, they were too fierce.

Devi reared up, snapping his little fangs at Sevriel's face, barely managing to nick him. It was enough to send Sevriel over the edge.

The angel tackled Devi over onto his belly, wrapping a fist in that long braid to hold him still while he slammed his way inside that tight little body.

Devi grinned into the pillow, his claws tearing into the sheets as he let Sevriel take him the way he needed to be taken.

They collapsed together, panting.

"You okay?" Sevriel asked, rolling Devi over to check his eyes for a lie.

"I'm better than okay," Devi nipped at his lip, grinning as Sevriel claimed his mouth in a deep kiss. 


	8. Explanations

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Chapter 8

Torian grinned as he smelled Seth's cooking wafting out from the kitchen. He was glad he kept a well-stocked fridge if the smell was anything to go by.

"So you never did tell me how I can still be here when the past was changed," Abel hugged Torian against his side on the couch.

"Um, that's sort of why I had no problem babysitting Devi. He's the most powerful creature I've ever met, and not in a brute strength sort of way, but in a more versatile way. He can alter time and space, he can even alter the time and space in a person's head. Revert a grown man back into an infant in his mind alone. Well he sort of did that for us. He locked us in time, so that we could still exist. Unfortunately he didn't do that before you lost your big weapon, but at least he did it before you smartened up about loving me," Torian smirked.

"So we both owe him a great deal. And if you don't mind my asking, how did you become friends with your food?" Abel asked, kissing the top of his head. He felt Torian heave a great sigh.

"I was friends with an Angel Hunter named Silver. She's a real hard ass and she's saved my hide before. I hang around her all the time because her sense of duty and fury are inspiring. Then one day Devi walked in. We all wanted to kill him at first. The angels on our team weren't thrilled to have a demon join us,"

"But they didn't mind an angel hunter?" Abel asked, confused.

"She only hunts crazy angels that go around ripping humans apart, so they're okay with that because they do it themselves. Anyway, he needed our help and we needed his. It all ended up botched and we had to kill him to save the world. But then Silver was suddenly pregnant with an immaculate conception named Devi. It's all sort of screwed up. But we've been like family except when he was a child he kept trying to hide under my robes and I nearly ate him like five times before I took off for a while. You think he's bad now, you should've seen him as a child."

Torian clasped Abel's hand in his own, feeling the warmth there.

"While we're asking questions, how the hell is an idiot like Cain your brother? One apple fell a hell of a ways from the tree?" Torian kissed the hand that he held, trying to take away the harshness of what he had just said.

"It was different when we were kids. I was the one who hated humanity and he didn't seem to mind it at all. But it was fear that made me hate them. Fear does things to people. It completely warped my feelings about humans. I didn't see them as fragile creatures, I saw them as the monsters that wanted us dead. Then I saw firsthand what humans really were and I understood their fear was not all that much unlike my own. Maybe I felt that by protecting them I was protecting who I once was. Then Cain showed his true colors. He never loved humanity. He just pretended he did to make me look like a monster," Abel shook his head.

"Its okay, he's gone," Torian hugged him.

"Supper's ready!" Seth cried from the kitchen. 


	9. Feed The Beast

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 9

"I can't believe you found this much good food in our fridge! You've got talent, Seth," Torian grinned at the beaming girl.

"Well I've always liked human food. I sort of get cooped up inside a lot with not much to do so I started cooking. Is it good?" Seth filled another plate for Torian before stacking her own dishes up.

"Amazing," Torian said between slurps.

"I'll do the dishes, Seth," Abel offered.

"Sure, you don't complain when you do her dishes," Torian poked.

"That's because she was nice enough to cook, you were eating with no money to pay for it," Abel reminded.

"So how have you and little Abel been doing?" Torian asked.

"How are you feeling, Devi?" Seth asked when she saw the little demon leaning against the wall.

"I'm still hungry, but Sevriel is out cold, so I'll have to wait until he wakes up again before I can feed again."

"You knocked him out?" Torian laughed.

"Sevriel has great stamina, but he can't keep up with a pregnant demon feeding for two," Devi grinned; the second Seth turned her back he opened his robe wide, flashing Torian.

"There's a little girl in the room, pervert!" Torian yelled, baring his teeth at Devi.

"She didn't see a thing. Oh, you're blushing, that's so cute. Come here and give us a kiss," Devi puckered his lips at Torian.

"If I come over there I'm going to bite you!" Torian warned.

Devi's knees buckled suddenly as a harsh pain ripped through his loins. He dropped to the ground, vomiting a long stream of blood onto the floor. He curled in on himself. The child was feeding again, ripping into his organs to get the blood it needed.

"Are you alright?" Torian asked, running to his side. He could feel his eyes starting to glow bright violet with hunger as the scent of Devi's blood wafted up into his nostrils.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, you're going to hurt yourself," Seth chided, helping Torian lift Devi to his feet before Torian swung him up into his arms.

"Take deep breaths, try to stay calm. I'll get you back to bed," he looked down at Devi's pinched face. The demon was already out cold.

"Is this normal?" Seth asked, frowning with worry.

"I think so, but only because his body's too small for the child. He can survive this part if he stays in bed," Torian glared at the stairs as he started to make his way back up toward Devi's bedroom. 


	10. All the Sudden

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 10

Devi's eyes snapped open as his head hit the wall on his way up the stairs.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Devi snarled, snapping his teeth in front of Torian's face. He shrieked suddenly as his stomach was ripped with pain.

"Mid-wife on the way!" Aridan's cheerful voice rang through the hallway.

"I forgot how big that bastard's ears are. Boy can hear all over the damned city," Devi hissed between clenched teeth.

"Focus, pervert, is the baby on its way out?" Torian demanded, slamming his way through the door leading to Devi's apartment.

"I think so."

Devi shrieked again, eyes as wide as they could go. His head fell back.

"Remind me to spank this kid once its born," Devi panted hard, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Sevriel jumped off the bed, allowing Torian to set Devi none too gently on the sheets.

"How long has he been like this?" Sevriel asked, laying a hand on Devi's forehead. He focused, trying to touch Devi's consciousness to absorb some of his pain.

"It won't work, "Aridan ran to Devi's other side, clutching his friend's hand.

"He can't be conscious while I rip into him then," Sevriel frowned. Quickly he punched Devi in the temple as hard as he could.

"You fucking bast..." Devi was silenced when the second punch made his world go black.

"So once you've got the child out of him its all finished then," Abel said with relief.

"No, he will still be without his powers for about a week, and that's only if we can get the child out before it spreads its wings," Sevriel reminded. He placed his hand over Devi's belly, feeling for where the child was. He didn't want to take the chance of slashing his child.

"Here," Aridan handed a large blade to him.

"I know how you Seraphim are about seeing blood, and it would be worse if you had to tear his flesh by hand. I don't want to have to kill you to keep you from hurting people," Aridan stepped back, unraveling the helium balloons from his wrists, one saying 'it's a boy' and the other 'it's a girl'.

"Stay close, Aridan, you'll need to heal the cranky bastard when he wakes up. He'll throw a serious conniption fit, too, but he'll be less likely to harm you than anyone else," Torian reminded. Devi saw Aridan as everyone else did. He was a giant child stuck in a man's body. However, he was a deadly force when he was serious.

Sevriel sliced deep into the tissues, trying not to mangle his love too much as he started to cut the baby loose.

"I'm losing his pulse," Seth said from where she stood, holding Devi's wrist.

Sevriel had no choice, he had to worry about the child first. If the Child's wings opened inside Devi's body it was game over, and if the child died Devi would most likely try to kill himself again. It was in the demon's code that a child lost is a great betrayal and so the responsible 'mother' should kill himself in repentance.

Sevriel had managed to keep Devi alive years ago, but the little demon had never been the same after the loss of their little girl.

Sevriel pulled the child loose, handing it to Abel, who was prepared with a warm, soft towel. The little child shrieked, its little wings flapping madly as it tried to grasp what had happened. Abel ran the child off to rinse in the sink.

"Hot water only, cold water will kill it," Sevriel shouted.

Aridan raced to Devi's side, slapping his hands down on the wounds. His body glowed bright golden. He took his healing aura and shoved it into Devi's body, reaching for the demon's life force; he tried to force it to accept the healing.

"Aridan, stop! We can't lose both of you!" Sevriel shouted, trying to pull the Forger off his cold lover.

Aridan shrieked, using his extremely powerful voice to rip the equilibrium right out from underneath Sevriel's feet, sending the angel stumbling away.

"Don't you dare deny me!" Aridan roared. He couldn't afford to be gentle this time. He shoved his way through Devi's life force, ripping a hole there and planting his healing light there.

Devi curled in on himself, screaming in pain as his body was forced to accept life once again.

"Devi! It's okay! It's a girl! She's fine!" Abel cried, running to his side to deposit the baby in his arms.

Devi's eyes slowly slid open. He clutched the weeping child in his arms with a soft smile.

"Aridan!" Torian caught his fallen friend, struggling with his weight as he lay Aridan on the bed beside Devi. 


	11. Flashbacks

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 11

Devi pulled his sluggish body to a sitting position. He felt so weak and sore. His aura had been violated by Aridan's healing, leaving him shaky and nauseous.

"Is Aridan going to be okay?" Devi rasped, clutching his child to his chest as he watched several of his warriors race the Forger's unconscious body out of the room.

"I don't know. He pushed so much of his life into you to heal you that he doesn't have much left in his own body," Sevriel admitted. He seated himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around both Devi and the child.

He went completely still when Torian suddenly snarled, eyes glowing bright violet as they moved over the blood that coated the sheets.

"Don't move," Devi whispered to Sevriel.

Torian hissed, baring his teeth. He stumbled backward, trying to gain control over his hunger. He didn't want to kill Devi again. The last time had been too much.

Devi had smiled sadly at him in understanding, opening his arms to Torian's beast.

"I hope my death will calm your heart, please forgive me that I couldn't save you," Devi had whispered, wrapping his arms around Torian. He had let Torian rip into him.

Torian curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing hard as he yanked at his hair in frustration.

"You can't help what you are, Torian. Its okay," Devi said very softly. He could feel Torian's anguish, his eyes stung with tears and his throat tightened.

"Its not okay! How could I think of hurting you and your kid? You should kill me now, save yourself the trouble later," Torian went limp when Abel wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing the top of his head.

"I trust you, Torian. You won't let your hunger get the better of you, and we will need your strength when the other demons start to attack us. I can already smell them. Soon you will be able to eat all you want," Devi assured. He purred when Sevriel's hand slid up his thigh.

He tilted his head up, letting Sevriel claim his lips, devouring him.

"What's the baby's name?" Seth asked, interrupting the two. She brought the 'it's a girl' balloon over, tying it to the bedpost.

"Triana," Devi smiled, kissing the little baby's cheek. She was the size of a two year old with shoulder length black hair and little fangs poking over her lip, typical for a demon child.

Her eyes were mismatched, one red and one silver, both glowing bright as she watched her parents cuddle. 


	12. Trust

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 12

"Any word on Aridan?" Devi asked, letting Sevriel carry him into Abel and Torian's apartment.

"He's still critical. Sevron called, he said that Aridan has started to rot from the inside again. They don't know if they can stop it or if he'll end up like last time," Torian hung his head. There had been no stopping Aridan from sacrificing himself for Devi, Aridan was too stubborn when it came to the people he loved.

"If they can keep him alive long enough for me to get my powers back I can fix him, but they have to keep him breathing," Devi shook his head. He felt so helpless.

"Where's Seth?" Devi looked around, half expecting to see her hiding somewhere.

"I took her home, she's had enough excitement for one day," Abel gestured for Sevriel and Devi to seat themselves on the couch.

"Have you eaten?" Torian asked, looking down at his feet.

"Not yet, we will soon. How are you feeling, Torian? Is your hunger still pulling at you like before?" Devi looked Torian over for signs of hostility.

"I've got it under control for now. Are you sure you want me hanging around your child?"

"You won't hurt her. I know you better than that," Devi reached over, setting the infant in Torian's arms.

Torian looked down at her sweet little face, grinning up at him with little kittenish fangs poking over her lip. He yanked his finger back when she snapped her little teeth at it.

"Just like her mother," Torian snickered. The child reached up, grasping handfuls of Torian's hair and yanking it down toward her mouth.

"She takes what she wants, just like her mother, too," Sevriel laughed, helping free Torian from her grip.

"Just wait until she starts to come into her powers. Revlis demons are nothing but trouble," Torian grinned.

"I hope you'll let us babysit her. I love babies and she's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Abel reached over, petting the little girl's hair.

"Even cuter than me? I'm so hurt, Abel!" Devi squeaked, feigning tears.

"Maybe its because you've made him feel violated that he doesn't think you're cute anymore," Sevriel kissed Devi's forehead.

"Or maybe I haven't made him feel violated enough!" A look of determination took over Devi's sleepy features. He grinned at a nervous looking Abel, his little fangs flashing under the light. 


	13. Tub time

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 13

Abel smiled, holding Torian against his chest in the bubble bath. Finally they had gotten some time to themselves without Devi or Triana or any of their problems to get in the way.

Torian tilted his head up, catching Abel's lips in a deep kiss. He could feel Abel's smile as he returned it, drawing Torian up into his lap.

Torian grinned, positioning himself over Abel and slowly lowering himself so that Abel was seated deep inside of him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Abel's shoulders as they started to rock together. Torian cried out as Abel repeatedly hit that place inside of him that made everything go black with pleasure.

They both cried out, clutching each other tightly as they came.

Torian panted, pressing his forehead to Abel's as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was great, even better than watching the discovery channel," Devi's soft voice giggled.

Abel nearly screamed with surprise as he looked up to see the demon peering in the curtains.

"Do you mind!" Torian screeched.

"No," Devi said, grinning wickedly at the couple. He turned and ran from the room.

"I'm going to rip out your liver!" Torian screamed, about to get up and chase the demon down.

Abel held tightly to him, keeping him in the water. 


	14. Ambush

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg This chapter might be a bit disturbing, be forewarned.

The Baby Dilemma Ch 14

Devi laughed, racing up the stairs to his apartment.

"Quick! Get ready to lock the doors, Sevi!" Devi giggled, racing into the room.

Devi cried out as his arm was twisted behind his back and he was shoved face down on the floor.

He could barely move enough to lift his head and look at the demons that filled the room. Sevriel was pinned just as he was, only the angel was unconscious.

He shut his eyes tight, praying that his child would remain quiet to keep the demons from noticing it curled up sleeping in Devi's bed.

He gasped as cold metal was fitted around his neck. He knew exactly what it was that they were putting on him.

A subjugation collar. It took a seed carrier's strength and abilities away, allowing them to have their personalities wiped so that they would be docile mates to the strongest of demons.

"You've given us quite the chase over the years, Lord Devi, but the prize was worth fighting for!" One of them snickered.

Devi could feel the helpless tears behind his eyes as his limp body was carried through the portal.

He bit his lip to keep from screaming as foreign hands started to wander over his body. Without Aridan to open a portal there's no way they can even try to come for me! Tears streamed down Devi's cheeks as the demons started to pull at his clothes. 


	15. Last effort

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 15

"We can't ask anything of him, not even for Devi. But we should visit him after all he's done for us," Sevriel said very quietly outside of Aridan's hospital room.

They entered quietly.

Aridan looked half-dead already. His eyes were sunken in with grayish skin making raccoon like prints around his eyes. His veins stood out like black smoke trails all over his body.

"He's given nearly all of his power to our cause and now he's paying for it," Torian leaned down, kissing Aridan's forehead. He smiled sadly when Abel grasped his hand.

"Devi," Aridan whispered, his eyes sliding open. Dull blue eyes slowly moved over the faces that hovered over him.

"Aridan, your eyes!" Torian gasped. Aridan's eyes were only blue when he was close to death.

"m'fine," Aridan mumbled. He forced his agonized body to sit up. It was all he could do to push his back against the rail instead of falling back down.

"You're not fine! You're dying!" Abel pressed his hand to Aridan's forehead out of habit. When someone was sick he naturally just checked the temperature first. Aridan's forehead was so hot that Abel quickly pulled his hand away.

"I heard Devi scream. I heard them take him," Aridan shut his eyes tightly. Devi's screams had made him weep helplessly.

"They used crystals to open a portal. Go and get Devi and then shatter the crystals," Aridan whispered. He hung his head, trying to gather some strength in his body. In his hands he formed a small golden collar.

"Put this around Devi's neck, it will break the collar they have put on him and give him his strength back. Hurry before he is ruined," Aridan let Abel take the collar from his hands.

"Do you know where we can find crystals to open a portal of our own?" Torian asked, more or less knowing the answer.

"There are no such crystals here on Earth," Aridan held out his hands, grasping both of Torian's hands in his own.

Torian screamed in pain as he felt something split through his palms, entering his body.

"Two crystals for you, one to get there and one to..." Aridan slumped against the rail.

"Aridan!" Torian screamed, wrapping his arms around his best friend. The young man was completely cold. He sobbed into Aridan's neck, clinging to him for dear life.

"I know how you feel, Torian, but we have to go now," Abel tried to keep the tremors out of his voice and failed miserably as tears streamed down his face. He carefully pulled Torian away from Aridan's corpse.

"We need your abilities, Torian. Please, we'll cry together later," Abel kissed him softly.

"I know, you're right, I just..." Torian shook his head, trying to force his tears back. He held his hands out. With eyes closed he pictured himself grabbing the universal fabrics like great curtains and shoving them open. 


	16. hopelessness

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 16

Devi curled in on himself. He had been left naked in the small cell for a few hours to recover from the wounds that invaded every inch of his flesh. The worst of which were the stab wounds in his shoulders.

They had asked him his name over and over and stabbed him every time he said his name out loud. They had only stopped when he told them that he didn't know his name anymore. They had continued this on and off for hours until he no longer knew his name.

When they weren't stabbing him they were trying to get the spell out of him. Every demon had an infertility spell placed on them. Every Seed Carrier had specific words they could say to make the spell void so that their mates could impregnate them. Unless the person mating with them was their soulmate the spell was needed. He wouldn't give them the spell no matter how many males they sent in to use his body.

Devi scrambled into the far corner when he heard footsteps getting near. He hated the relief that washed through him when the tormentors went into another cell to torture someone else. He should never feel relief over the torture of another, it was too much to bear.

"Please let me die here, I can't bear to be seen this way. My mate won't want me...my mate? Who is my mate?" Devi looked down at his small shackled wrists. Swallowing back his sobbing tears he slashed his talons down into his wrists. It felt so much better to lay down and die here than to have his mate hate him for his weakness.

"Prisoner 402 is trying to escape!" A harsh raspy voice snarled. Hands grabbed at Devi, wrapping his wrists.

Escape? I suppose I was trying to escape. Devi let sleep take him away from this madness.

Author's note: Poor Devi, I have to stop using him as the puppy I kick when I'm frustrated. LOL. :) 


	17. rescue?

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 17

Torian snarled, ripping his claws into the demon's chest and snapping his teeth down onto the organs that he uncovered. He tore the essence out of the creature. His inner beast roared with satisfaction, pointing him in the direction of the next demon.

"We don't have time for you to eat them all, we have to get down to the lower levels!" Abel wrapped his arms tightly around Torian, holding onto him as he used the electric charges from his wings to fry the demons in their path.

"Do you think Triana is safe left with Seth? She is just a little girl," Sevriel said uneasily as he raced alongside them.

"She's a lot more than just a little girl, trust me!" Abel let Torian go as they neared the stairs. Even he could smell blood coating the walls down there.

"Are we ready?" Abel asked. He didn't want to see what was down there. He didn't want to see Devi tortured before his eyes, but even he could smell the little demon's blood mingled in with thousands of other demons.

"I can't sense his mind! He's down there but I can't even find his aura!" Sevriel bared his teeth. Only broken seed carriers had no scent left. Their scent was wiped once their personality was gone.

"We're too late," Torian realized. His entire body shook with rage. How dare they do that to his friend! His lips curled back over his razor sharp teeth, his eyes were spitting violet fire.

With a roar Torian lunged down the stairs, aiming his body at the nearest guard and ripping the beast's throat out with his jaws, soaking up its essence.

Sevriel and Abel followed suit. Abel fried as many demons as he could while Sevriel went on autopilot and started slaughtering anything that moved.

Abel winced when he heard a guard's skull smash in Sevriel's hands. But that wasn't what made him want to vomit. It was the many pairs of soulless eyes that watched passively, not expecting to be rescued, simply accepting their fate as though there was nothing wrong with the tortures they had been put through.

"We only have one collar, Abel, we can only wake one of them. Only open the cells of the ones that call for help. If they aren't already broken they still have a chance.

Sevriel shrieked with rage as he stormed the cell where he could smell his mate. He tore the huge burly demon off his mate, dismembering it as easily as pulling the arms and legs off a doll.

He fell to his knees helplessly beside his mate's still form. The little demon didn't even look up to acknowledge his existence. Blood coating his body and running down his thighs told Sevriel everything he needed to know.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he gathered his listless lover up into his arms. He hugged Devi tightly to his chest, sobbing into the demon's hair.

"We can't wait here, Sevriel, we have to get him out of here!" Torian called, choking back his own tears even though he felt like he would drown in them.

Sevriel hefted Devi's tiny body up into his arms, rising with him. Torian held his hands out, once again opening the portal.

He clutched Abel's hand tightly as they ran through, not wanting to chance leaving him behind.

Once they were through he slammed the portal shut.

"Get it on him, quickly!" Sevriel shouted as Torian fumbled with the collar.

Abel carefully took it from him and fitted it around Devi's slender neck. The golden collar lit up with a white light before both collars snapped open.

Still, Devi didn't move, even his eyes barely moved back and forth.

Author's notes: I'm so going to hell for this, Devi will kick my ass once I get there. 


	18. At A Loss

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 18

Something told Torian to move quickly. He turned, waking as he rolled to the side. He was glad he did, as a knife stabbed into the place where his head had been on the pillow.

"The fuck?" Torian was tackled to the ground beneath a shrieking Devi, who was biting and clawing at every piece of flesh he could get at.

"Get off me!" Torian kicked him in the ribs, but the demon wouldn't be deterred.

"Oh my god!" Abel cried, catching Devi around the torso and flinging him off Torian. He lunged for the demon, pinning him face down on the ground with his arms behind his back.

Devi shrieked in terror before falling back to his nearly catatonic state.

"Okay, someone is so going to need to watch him twenty-four-seven!" Torian licked at the wounds on his arms.

"I would've understood him attacking me like that when we first met, but what is it about me that triggered him this time? I mean I'm...when we make love I'm on the bottom, so I don't see why he attacked me instead of you," Torian frowned. Reaching over he wiped the sweaty bangs out of Devi's void eyes.

"What are we going to do with you, little one?" Torian frowned, he knew he would be scarred from Devi's teeth, he had seen enough scars on Silver from Devi's childhood; but that didn't bother him nearly as much as why Devi could have attacked him.

Devi's eyes glowed bright silver before dying down again.

"Well at least he's getting his powers back," Torian wanted to gather Devi up into his arms, but he knew now that he couldn't trust him and that hurt more than anything.

Devi had never ever looked at him like he was a monster even knowing what he was. Devi had always offered him a smile and had even pulled pranks on him without worrying over the consequence. Even when his hunger was out of control Devi always willingly embraced him.

"We'll reverse whatever was done to you, I promise! Just hold on until then," Torian yanked his hand back when Devi suddenly snapped his teeth at him, just barely missing his fingers. Now I know how Sevron used to feel when I would bite at him.

"I'm so sorry! I only left him for a second!" Sevriel ran into the room. He gathered Devi up off the floor, standing the little demon up.

Devi looked up at him curiously before untying the knot on his robe and letting it drop to the floor, revealing his battered body to Sevriel's eyes.

"No, Devi. No, you don't have to do that ever again if you don't want to," Sevriel quickly covered him up, and then, holding him tightly to his side, left the room.

"He's just confused, don't take it to heart," Abel kissed Torian, trying to ease his turmoil. Torian clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. 


	19. Almost had a moment

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 19

Sevriel carefully washed Devi's hair. He hated to do it, but he knew he was going to have to chop the majority of its length, as it had been through the same rough treatment as the rest of him. Most of it was dead now.

If Devi were himself he wound probably whimper and try to hide the braid behind his back, refusing to let Sevriel go near it with scissors.

"You look so beautiful today," Sevriel said, kissing his forehead. He was trying so hard to pretend that there was nothing wrong, to try to get Devi to make a smart remark at him.

"Seth is bringing our baby girl over today, I bet you're dying to see little Triana. She probably misses her mommy," Sevriel moved behind Devi.

Immediately the demon turned his head, watching Sevriel's every move.

"Don't worry, love, I'm only going to cut your hair, not your body," he swallowed hard, trying not to vomit at the terror in those silver eyes.

Reaching over, he grasped the braid and snipped it at Devi's shoulders. He helped Devi stand, toweling him off.

Once he had the little demon dressed in his usual pirate style clothes, he sat him down in front of the mirror.

He could remember how Devi had done his hair when it had been cut short before and tried to recreate the slightly messy hairstyle. Parting it on the side he proceeded to give Devi careless layers throughout his hair, making it look wild and utterly cute.

"Remember when you used to do your hair like this? You look stunning," he wrapped his arms lightly around Devi's neck, hugging him cautiously.

He jerked back with a howl when those jaws snapped down on his arm.

Devi rose to his feet, turning to face Sevriel. His eyes glowed bright silver as his lips curled back over his teeth.

"Devi?" Sevriel backed up when the little demon crouched, ready to spring. A deep growl rumbled in Devi's throat. In his right hand he produced a handful of violet flames.

Sevriel quickly dodged from Devi's attack, nearly losing his footing as he pivoted to face him again.

Devi slammed his hands down onto the ground. Sevriel lunged into the air, just barely avoiding the flames that shot toward his feet.

Devi used his distraction to attack, lunging for him, swinging and slashing at him with all his might.

"Stop it!" Sevriel shouted. His eyes widened as Devi created a portal and tried to throw him into it. If he wasn't careful Devi would throw him halfway through a portal and then snap it closed, cutting him in two.

He hated to do it, but he had to calm him down. He drove his knee into Devi's stomach, forcing the demon to the ground by slamming down on his back when he hunched, he quickly pinned him down.

"NO!" Devi shrieked, going completely wild beneath him, thrashing and biting, trying to squirm out of his grip. Then he went still again.

Sevriel gasped for his breath. 


	20. Peace of mind

I don't own Trinity Blood, because I'm not as creative as Sunao Yoshida and Kiyo Kyujo I don't own the Forger/Shades of Gray, Shannon Neprily does. This story is rated M, for language and MxM sexual scenes. Mpreg

The Baby Dilemma Ch 20

Sevriel smiled as Seth clambered into the room carrying little Triana in her arms. She walked up to Sevriel, handing him the baby before taking off her boots.

"Do you think this might wake him up?" Seth asked, following him to where Torian and Abel sat with Devi.

"I hope so, but I want you to keep enough distance from Devi that you can run if he attacks. He's been doing a lot of attacking lately," Sevriel walked over to Devi, kneeling beside him with the infant in his arms.

"Do you remember her, Devi? This is our baby girl Triana. She really misses you," he smiled when Devi reached out a shaking hand to pet the infant's hair.

"Rayla?" Devi asked very softly, his face warming as he watched the little girl grab at his hand, snapping her teeth down on his fingers.

"No, love, her name is Triana," Sevriel handed the child to him, watching Devi hug her.

"Rayla?" Devi asked again.

"Why does he keep asking that? Does he know someone named Rayla?" Abel asked, tugging on Torian's sleeve to get the Drakatra's attention.

"I think he might've given birth to another double headed dragon. It means there are two children in one body. Only one child can show itself at a time, but the body will change to accommodate each child, whether it be facial expressions, or even the sex of the child," Torian smiled as he watched Devi kiss the child's cheek.

"Do you think that could be it?" Sevriel asked, watching Devi as he whispered the name over and over again.

"It has to be, I mean the kid does look a bit different."

Sevriel wrapped his arms around Devi, hugging the demon. Devi still wasn't completely himself, but regardless, he was back!

"We have two children!" Sevriel laughed, feeling the tears stinging at his eyes as Devi melted in his embrace.

"Is this real? Am I really home?" Devi asked, leaning into Sevriel's embrace.

"Yeah, love, you're home," Sevriel kissed him.

Author's notes: While this is the end of this story, I'm thinking up another sequel. While you're waiting for another sequel, you might want to check out my other stories: Calmer days, Mother Says, and Tough love. :) 


End file.
